Coke
by RedDemon97
Summary: Yata has to talk to a girl to get what he wants!XD... Note: some suggested that I make this story longer, so I will give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start, I would like to give thanks to NocturnalHunter for helping me! I will take their advice on staring with short stories. Other than that... I hope you enjoy! :)

Coke

The Girl's POV

"Come on Yata! Do you want to be a virgin for the rest of your life!" A fat man said to his friend with a skateboard beside himself.

"Sh-shut up you f-fatty! I don't even know her!" He(Yata) yelled back.

"Oh, suck it up man!" Another man yells while trying to hold back from laughing.

"Now, now boys, we all know he has trouble talking to girls, so take it easy on him." A third and much calmer man says, trying to calm down the scene before -Yata- erupted.

"Besides Yata, no one knows anyone at first." He says turning to him.

Then a man with purple glasses chimes in,"Come on, she is waiting for you to say something! Just look at her." A burst of laughter suddenly filled the room.

How did my day that started normal end up like this? Ever since this group of men came in, I have felt both annoyed and scared. This group of men isn't just a group of men, they are the infamous Homura! And just my luck, I was the only one brave enough to be near them. I mean there are like 10 or 11 of them, and for some reason a little girl! Why me!

"Can you pl-" "J-just o-one s-second, p-pl-please!" If it wasn't for the others laughing, I would think he was mad. This poor boy's face was blood red and he couldn't talk without stuttering, but the way I was standing there trying to look like I wasn't scared or annoyed, I felt like they were laughing at me. But, at this point I didn't care, they were seriously annoying me!

"Sir, wh-" The boy suddenly stood up and practically screamed at me, "C-COKE!" Staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, he sat down,

"J-just c-coke, pl-please..." To hide his embarassment he pulled his beanie over his eyes. The others just laughed and at that point my feelings of being annoyed and scared went away, even I have to admit he was acting cute.

I too, even laughed, "Ok, coming up. But can you please not yell, we do have other costumers."


	2. Chapter 2

Coke

New View chapter 2

Yata's POV

"Wow... Can't even order coke from a girl." Chitose teased wrapping an arm around me.

"Shut up, you stupid bastard!" I push him away and threw down my skateboard.

"Oh, come on Yata, it's not like you will see her again. And besides, its good for you to interact with girls. Especially cute nice ones like her." Kusanagi explained. Shrugging, I kicked off, deciding to go to the park, "See you later."

-time skip by 2 hours-

After skating for like 2 hours in the park, I sat on one of the benches and closed my eyes.

"Oh, lookie here boys, isn't she just something?"

"Leave me alone or I will beat the shit out off you!" I open my eyes to the familiar voice, my face heats up immediately when I notice the same girl from before.

"Oh come on, ease up will you? We just want to get to know you." Realizing the situation, I stood up.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" I walked towards them; counting out 3 guys, should be easy enough.

"Little punks like you should stay out of other peoples business." One of them said as he grabbed her wrist. Having enough of their bullshit, I walked towards them, only to be stopped in my tracks.

"Why don't you go by what you say and leave me the hell alone!" Next thing I know, the guy holding on to her wrist was knocked to the ground. The girl then kicked him in the side. The two other guys then charged her, but she dodged them, making them hit their heads together. As she stood over them, she sighed,

"If your gonna mess with someone make sure you can handle them first." Dusting the dirt off while walking away, the first guy got up and took out a knife.

"You little bitch!" I dashed to him, and grabbed him by the wrist and punched him in the face.

"Thanks." Is all I hear as she leaves.

"Wait! Whats your name?" I asked.

"Well, look who doesn't stutter anymore." Her sudden turn around, made me realize how close I was to her, which made me tumble backwards. She leaned down and laughed.

"N-no, I-i-i"

"I-i-i-i what? Heh, just like earlier. Blush and stutter. I'm Nishi Mika, just Mika. Its weird to hear people call me by my last name." She said helping me up.

"Y-yata, Yat-ta M-misaki. I-its g-getting late, c-can I w-walk you home?"

"Sure."

"R-really?" I asked a bit surprised. She didn't say anything but walked away, waving her hand telling me to hurry up.


	3. Chapter 3

Coke3

First Number Chapter 3

(By the way, I am going to call the characters by the name I am most comfortable with like Tatara, Anna, and Mikoto)

KUSANAGI'S POV

"See you later 'Heartless Woman'!"

"Why must you call me that, you flirt with every other woman, but when it comes to me you spit all sorts of nasty comments." Seri says as she walks out the bar. Only to bump in to someone.

"Watch where your going Vanguard of Homura." Expecting to hear 'Why are you even here?' From him I go back to cleaning my very precious bar; but only I didn't hear it. I looked up to see Seri gone and Yata standing still like an idiot, blushing a new shade of red, and holding a piece of paper. Tatara, who was very curious, walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yata?" No answer. Then Chitose, who was also struck by curiosity, walked up. With his hand on his chin, he examined Yata very close.

"Hmm, YATA!" Snapping out of his daze as soon as Chitose took the paper.

"Give that back!" He yelled, he jumped for it, but he dodged every attempt Yata did to get the paper back. Having enough of the horse play, Mikoto got up along with all the other members and snatched the paper. Raising an eyebrow, he signaled me over.

"Look." Was what he said before he smirked at Yata and handed it to me. I too couldn't help but smirk at the now stiff teen.

"Well, who's the lucky girl?" With that all the members looked at Yata.

"Well? Tell us!" The rest urged him.

"thegirlfromthediner." He mumbled.

"What?" Tatara asked.

"He said the girl from the diner." Anna said, while looking through her marble.

"She was attacked and he helped her." With her input said, she sat back down.

All heads turned to Yata once again.

"So when are ya gonna see her again?" Bando asked. The skater's face heated up again.

"T-tomorrow. I k-kinda asked her after I w-walked her home. S-she invited me in for a drink and I s-saw a guitar. S-she offered to play for me after w-work b-because she goes to th-this place t-to play."

"So basically, you guys are having a date!" I say patting him on the shoulder.

"I-it's not like that Kusanagi." He yelled back, earning a few laughs.

"Wow you sure move fast don't ya?" Tatara teased.

"Like I said it's not like that!" He said waving his in front of him.

"Sure, it's not, and look she even put a heart on it for you." I winked at him. Clearly up set, Yata stomps his way upstairs.

"So, do you think she likes him?" Kamamoto asked.

"Well, one he rescued her; girls love that. Two, he walked her home. Three, she invited him in for tea. And last but not least, four, they are going to meet up again. So of course! But, the question is... How long will it take for them to start dating?" Tatara says running his chin.

"I say a month!" Dewa says, "A month! No way, it will be less! Two weeks!" Chitose says with excitement. I shake my head in disappointment.

"Two weeks is to early. And we shouldn't place bets on this mater. Besides, I give them a week for her to kiss him on the cheek and a month and a half to start dating."

"Mah, mah, any other bets?" Tatara says, writing everything just said on a notepad. "Nope and what are you doing?"

He looks up smiling. "Who ever wins gets $100 each!(don't know their currencyDX)" We all nod as we take votes.

"Ok, so for Kusanagi we have Kusanagi, Kamamoto, Fujishima, Eric, And surprisingly Mikoto and Anna who just recently joined. Then for Dewa we have Dewa, Bandō, and Akagi." Interrupted, Chitose stepped up,

"Aww! Come on guys, no one thinks two weeks." "No! We all say." Well except for Tatara who put his hand on his shoulder.

"Its ok! I'm with you on this one! Alright, rules! One, no helping Yata! He must do this alone. Two, no sabotage! And Three, no telling him either!"

With everything settled the games began! God, I feel so childish, but this is the first time Yata has ever agreed to a date with a girl so I couldn't resist.

A/N yea so I just wrote that, umm, so yea sorry if it was too childish. But it was fun writing it.


End file.
